


White and Black: Hope of a Rider

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported Work from fanfiction.net)Shiroi has always wanted to be a Rider, and her dream seems in sight when despite lacking a kinship stone, hatches an undiscovered monster. However, when she and her first Monstie are separated by a Blighted Monster attacking their village... she may find herself becoming something much more. (AU take on Monster Hunter Stories)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most recent unfinished work, which I stopped doing mainly because I just lost the drive for it. This is the only chapter that was made for it.

**Alright, time for me to try a more kid friendly story. While I know Monster Hunter itself isn't really like this normally, the Monster Hunter Stories is like this, and I'm glad that I finally remembered to buy it... after forgetting about it for longer than I'd like to specifically state. *coughs a bit* Anyways, when I learned there was an anime based on the game, I decided to check that out.**

**Seeing a few of the differences in it, I got my idea for my own take on the game using some ideas from the anime and spinning in a few of my own. One particular part I was truly interested in was the Black Blight, which never had a definite answer to its origin beyond it being caused by a misaligned bond between a Rider and their monster, despite what one part of the story showed at one point.**

**The origins of the Blight really got me thinking, so I imagined ideas, then one thing led to another and I really got an idea for my own take on the game. You'll get what I'm going with a bit in, though the one non-spoiling thing I can say is that a few characters I felt didn't get as big of a role in the game (and just the game, which this story follows more) will have a bit more presence here.**

**Now, let's start this story with two words... Ride On!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Dawn of the Rider, Part 1_ **

_The scene opens to the land covered in night, with the sight of a young woman running away, panting as she did her best to run away from something, which quickly revealed itself to be a monster, one that couldn't be identified due to its black coloring matching the night sky and the shadows._

_She weaved around a few trees, causing the monster chasing her to crash a bit and briefly get stuck, giving her the chance she needed to get some distance._

_"Just a bit farther, we're nearly... nearly..." She breathed._

_Her vision got blurry, and she briefly fell to her knees as she held a hand over her heart._

_'No, s-stay strong... just for a bit longer...' She reminded herself._

_In her other arm, a crying sound was heard as she looked at the bundle she was carrying, showing a baby girl in her arms. Taking a deep breath, she got back on her feet and kept going, right as the monster managed to break free and follow._

_Seeing her goal in sight, she panted a bit more before hearing the monster catching up to her._

_"Only... one shot..." She realized, holding up her arm._

_As the monster got close, a blur suddenly struck the rampaging beast and knocked it back, unleashing a powerful blast._

_Right as it did, the opposing monster unleashed a dark aura that swallowed its attack before a dark attack struck back._

_The ally monster quickly fell over, too weak to move._

_" **That's right... get her!** "_

_As the enemy monster prepared to do so... it suddenly fell on one knee, unable to push itself._

_"I... I'm almost there... I... I made it..." She panted, feeling her vision blur more._

_Running into a bridge, someone saw her running before showing surprise, rushing down to help her. The one in question was revealed to be a muscular man wearing armor that had fur in some places._

_"Please, give... my Shiroi... a good... home." She begged, panting a bit._

_Her eyes slowly closed, losing their light before she collapsed on the ground, leaving the baby known as Shiroi to start crying as the man picked him up._

_"Ma'am? Ma'am!?" He asked._

_A monster's cry could be heard, making his eyes widen as the monster that helped her walked into the village somehow, picking up her deceased form. The monster then disappeared without a trace._

_"Was she... a Rider?" He questioned, looking at the child._

_"Dan, what's wrong? It sounded like a Monstie's cry."_

_Turning around, the man known as Dan looked to see a small elderly man walk by, soon seeing the baby in his arms._

_"Who is the young one? She clearly realizes something terrible has just happened." He asked._

_"Chief, this child... her mother came here, but she... I think she was a Rider, as it looked like her Monstie took her away." Dan answered._

_"Poor child, such a sad tale. I can see why her soul is weeping." Chief Omna realized._

_Moving the bundle's blanket slightly, the young baby's hair was shown, revealing it was a pure white color. Rubbing her cheek, the Chief's touch made her crying slow, making her light blue eyes open as she calmed down._

_"Do we know of anyone that has the means to take care of a child?" Dan questioned._

_"Lucky for this girl, there's one mother who can feed two mouths." Chief Omna replied._

* * *

**_~ Nine Years Later: Hakum Village_ **

Almost an entire decade had passed since Shiroi had been dropped off at the village, and since then...

"Come on you guys!"

Three were seen rushing through part of the forests close to Hakum Village, one of them Shiroi, who like her friends were wearing Junior Rider outfits to show they were still too young to officially become official Riders.

Luckily, today was part of their training, the last year before they turned 10 and were of age to finally earn that right if they wanted to.

"Hey you two, over here!" A girl shouted.

"Lillia, are you sure we're going the right way?" The sole boy asked.

"I'm sure Cheval, I saw one of the dummy eggs!" Lillia confirmed.

Shiroi looked at Cheval.

"Yeah, come on. Don't you want to find the nest? This is the next step in becoming Riders next year!" Shiroi cheered.

"I do, but... I'm just trying to make sure we're not lost." Cheval answered.

"Uh... Lillia, mind telling us what the egg looks like so I can help you try to find it?" Shiroi inquired, laughing nervously.

"Shiroi, are you afraid of some scary monsters attacking us?" Lillia joked, moving scarily.

"No, I'm worried about missing my birthday dinner." Shiroi replied.

Lillia's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, this is the day you first arrived in the village, wasn't it?" She remembered.

"That's right. It's another reason I want to achieve this fast. Dan thinks my mom was a rider, and I'd like to find the Monstie my mom was partnered with. In a way, I kind of owe it my life... and getting to call you my friends." Shiroi smiled.

"Aww, thanks Shiroi." Cheval answered.

At that moment, Shiroi suddenly gasped as she saw the false egg.

"Lillia, is that it!?" Shiroi exclaimed, pointing at it.

"Yeah, that's it!" Lillia confirmed.

"Phew..." Cheval sighed in relief.

However, as he did, he noticed a flower emitting some icky blackness.

"Huh? What's this?" He questioned.

"I... don't know, but you may not want to stay near it..." Shiroi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go find the Mock Nest." Lillia smiled.

The trio continued walking, eventually finding themselves by a tree with false monster eggs placed inside of it. Climbing their way up it, they saw the eggs within, which were a group of five... only one seemed kind of shiny with blue stripes making a diagonal plaid pattern.

"Hey guys, why's that one egg different?" Shiroi asked.

"Isn't it possible to find a rare egg in certain nests? Maybe that one's meant to represent that." Cheval guessed.

"It's definitely shiny, so that does kind of shout  _I'm rare_  to the world." Shiroi giggled.

Noticing a few colored stones on the ground, Lillia picked them up, handing one to Shiroi and Cheval.

"Come on guys, this is it! Let's do the Rite of Kinship!" She cheered.

"Alright, ready everyone?" Shiroi asked.

Nodding their heads, all three of them held up the stones, they all got ready to do the Rite.

"OK, here goes!" She cheered.

They all held out their stones.

"O sacred Kinship Stone... bind thyself to the spirit of Shiroi/Lillia/Cheval. The time of rebirth is nigh. Awaken now, and let us hear your cry!" They all announced.

The stones flashed, showing they did it right.

"That means it worked... right?" Shiroi asked, tilting her head.

"I think it did, otherwise they'd probably have done nothing." Cheval guessed.

Shiroi shrugged, looking at the strange egg.

"Looking at this egg, I really wish it was real... I bet the Monstie that would from it would be amazing." Shiroi thought aloud.

She placed her hand on it... and then the egg wobbled, surprising the trio.

"D-Did it just move, or am I just too excited that I'm seeing things?" She asked.

"No, it definitely moved!" Lillia confirmed.

"Wait, you don't think this egg is..." Cheval gasped.

At that moment, the egg began to crack open, releasing a bright light as it did. Everyone gasped as they saw it.

"No way, did I... hatch it?" Shiroi wondered.

"Or maybe it's hatching on its own..." Cheval suggested.

And with that being said, two feathery wings busted out of the egg, both white in color with the tips being a light blue. They kept flapping until the force helped the egg jump and crack fully.

Once it did, the shattered egg revealed a white Dragon with an Angelic look, a few blue spots on its body, a blue sail/fin fusion on its back, along with sapphire blue eyes and clear blue horns that looked like carved yet jagged crystals.

"Lillia, do you recognize that monster?" Cheval asked.

"No, I've... I've never seen it before." Lillia replied.

It looked at Shiroi, soon jumped at her, making her fall on her back in fear.

"Shiroi!" Cheval and Lillia exclaimed.

Shiroi quickly closed her eyes and turned away, expecting it to attack her... only for her to pause when suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her left cheek.

"Wait, do you think..." Cheval wondered.

"It's become Shiroi's Monstie!" Lillia smiled.

Shiroi giggled a bit as her new Monstie continued licking her cheek without end.

"C-Come on Haku, stop it!" She laughed.

"Haku?" Cheval repeated.

"It's what I'm calling him or her because we both share a white theme." Shiroi explained, still being licked.

"I think it sounds good, especially since we don't know what kind of monster it is." Lillia praised.

Hearing that, Haku suddenly backed up and started doing... something? Shiroi blinked a bit, looking at what he or she was doing, then nodding her head slightly.

"What's it doing? Some kind of mating dance." Cheval asked.

"Are you trying to say you're... a Dragon?" Shiroi remarked.

"Wait, you understood that?" Cheval questioned.

"Yeah, probably a Rider thing. Don't we see the other Riders communicating with their Monsties like they can speak?" Shiroi answered.

"True, though those monsters aren't newborns." Lillia mentioned.

Haku soon tried to fly, hovering near the edge of the nest and making Shiroi panic a bit.

"Haku, don't! That's dangerous!" Shiroi panicked.

She rushed after her Monstie, managing to grab him or her before she fell off, which is when the trio finally began heading back to the village.

* * *

Back at the village, the trio was rushing back with Haku galloping behind them. Dan quickly noticed Shiroi in the lead as he chuckled a bit.

"Well, look at who's back already." Dan grinned.

"Dan! Dan! You won't believe what happened to us!" Shiroi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Hmm? What are-" Dan questioned.

That's when Haku came into view, climbing onto Shiroi's back before licking her again.

"What the!? How did... someone explain this to me, please!" He exclaimed.

"We got to the nest and saw this strange egg, but thought it was for show, then after doing the Rite? Shiroi touched it, and then..." Cheval explained, panting a bit.

"The egg hatched into a Monstie!" Lillia exclaimed.

Dan blinked a bit, taking a closer look at Haku.

"I don't ever recall hearing of a monster like this one before." He mentioned.

"Haku said what he or she is happens to be a... Dragon of some kind?" Shiroi answered.

"No idea, so let's just go with it." Dan shrugged.

As they spoke, Dan's Monstie, a Velocidrome, walked nearby. Shiroi and Lillia both covered their noses at that.

"Is that your Monstie's motto on getting washed?" Shiroi asked, waving her hand.

In response to this, she saw Haku make a weird face before digging a small hole and putting his or her head in it.

"Ah, Haku's a girl." She realized.

"Why does that prove she's a girl?" Cheval asked, not noticing the smell.

Shiroi tried not to laugh at how boys never noticed the Velocidrome's odor.

"I think you should show this to Chief Omna, this monster and your apparent hatching of a Monstie without a Kinship Stone are both interesting phenomena." Dan suggested.

"Alright, then Cheval and I can get to my birthday dinner." Shiroi smiled.

Shiroi rubbed Haku's back, getting her attention before following her to the Chief's house. Upon arriving, the Chief saw the trio and the young Monstie, who stopped as it saw a butterfly land on its nose.

"Oh my, oh my! What do I see? Is this a new kind of monster?" Chief Omna inquired.

"Yeah, her name's Haku, and she's some kind of Dragon... provided that I understood her baby talk right." Shiroi answered.

"My, my... I cannot help but nod. What has happened? It's rather odd!" Chief Omna exclaimed.

"He's right, I've never heard of anyone bonding to a monster without a Kinship Stone before. Especially one they hatched unintentionally." Dan remarked.

Chief Omna chuckled a bit.

"Shiroi? You have potential, and could become a Rider most influential." Chief Omna praised.

Shiroi gasped at that.

"You have potential, that's awesome!" Lillia cheered.

"Congratulations Shiroi." Cheval smiled.

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourselves, none of you are official Riders yet, Monstie or not." Dan reminded them.

The trio chuckled.

"Yes sir." Shiroi replied.

*"BLAIR!"*

Everyone immediately widened their eyes, while Haku immediately started growling at something.

"The alarm?" Shiroi realized.

"Is there a monster threat nearing us?" Cheval wondered.

As he asked that, blackness spread near the village.

"T-That black stuff from the forest!" Shiroi exclaimed.

Glowing black eyes were seen as a Nargacuga could be seen walking out, emitting the blackness from its body. Dan immediately got on his Velocidrome in response.

"RUN!"

Everyone listened, fleeing from it as it started smashing through the village. Eventually nearing a certain house that Cheval recognized.

"Mom!" He shouted, running towards it.

"Cheval, wait!" Shiroi exclaimed, following him.

Lillia gasped.

"Shiroi! Cheval!" She shouted.

As it looked like the Nargacuga would destroy Cheval's home... it saw Shiroi, immediately roaring as it lunged off the rooftop and towards her. Shiroi's eyes widened as it realized this.

However, it was not her day as Haku blasted out a white blast, knocking the beast away.

"Haku!" Shiroi shouted.

Unleashing a loud roar, the baby Monstie charged at the Nargacuga and blasted again, surprising Shiroi as Haku managed to stand her ground against the adult monster.

Finally, the two monsters stood off before charging, with the Nargacuga swinging its tail as Haku simply sped forward with a white glow... the end result was nothing anyone expected.

The Nargacuga was hit hard and got sent flying, while Haku... slid near the cliff side, losing her balance before falling off.

"HAKU!"

Shiroi rushed to try and grab her... only to be too late, leaving her to pause and tear up.

"Haku..." Shiroi repeated, crying a bit.

Cheval and Lillia ran to her side, looking over the area Haku had fallen.

"She... she protected us..." Lillia stated, sniffling a bit.

"Shiroi, I'm so sorry..." Cheval consoled her.

Looking at the ground, Shiroi found a single feather from Haku's wings, holding it close to her heart.

"Haku... I promise you I'll become a great Rider... no matter what." Shiroi sniffled, looking at the sky.

She stood up, her goal to be a Rider stronger than ever.

Meanwhile, from a distance further away, the sight of someone's feet could be seen before they huffed and walked away from the sight of Hakum Village.

* * *

**_~ One Year Later: Hakum Village_ **

An entire year had passed since that fateful day of the Nargacuga attack, with the village having since been repaired. The sight quickly turned to Cheval's House as Shiroi opened the door.

"I'm heading off!" Shiroi shouted.

"Good luck becoming a Rider, and have a Happy Birthday!" Vlau answered.

"Thanks, and thanks!" Shiroi smiled.

Closing the door and adjusting her hat, Shiroi held a necklace with Haku's feather on it.

"Hope you bring me luck too, Haku..." She asked.

Giving the feather a kiss, she ran towards the village center and headed towards Chief Omna's hut. Along the way, a familiar face appeared, revealing itself as Lillia.

"Hey Shiroi!" Lillia smiled, waving at her.

"Lillia, you came to cheer me on?" Shiroi asked, smiling in return.

"Yep! Today you'll become a Rider, your lifelong dream is finally coming true! I had to be here!" Lillia grinned.

Shiroi giggled back.

"I'm guessing by you being here, either it's Cheval's turn? Did you already earn yours?" Shiroi asked.

"I did, right here." Lillia answered, smiling as she held up her right hand.

Shiroi gasped as she saw the pink Kinship stone on her hand, making her give a toothy grin as she closed her eyes.

"That's great! What kind of Monstie did you get?" Shiroi asked.

"I'll wait until we all get ours before I reveal that." Lillie giggled

At that moment, Cheval walked into the village, making Shiro and Lillia turn to see him.

"Oh, Cheval!" Lillia exclaimed.

"Did you already pass?" Shiroi asked.

"Take a look." Cheval answered.

Cheval showed his green-colored Kinship Stone, making both his friends cheer.

"Alright, now I'm the only one left." Shiroi said confidently.

"You don't seem nervous in the slightest. I'm guessing that means you don't have any doubts about this?" Cheval remarked.

"Yeah, I'm 100% into this, because I promised Haku that I'd become a great Rider." Shiroi nodded, making a determined face.

Cheval and Lillia smiled at that.

"So, what did you see for the moment you were there for?" Shiroi asked.

"There's a cave full of eggs in there, so it looks like you could get anything as a Monstie... except maybe a Deviljho." Lillia answered.

"Yeah, that's probably the one monster that I'd avoid trying to bond with as a new Rider." Shiroi chuckled, sweating a little.

Stretching her arms out, Shiroi slapped her cheeks twice.

"Alright, I'm going in! Wish me luck you two!" Shiroi exclaimed, rushing ahead.

Before they could even reply, Shiroi was already gone.

"Man, that girl never sits still for anything." Cheval remarked, smirking slightly.

"She wouldn't be Shiroi otherwise." Lillia giggled.

Eventually making her wave near the cave, she took a deep breath and ran inside, seeing Dan and Chief Omna waiting for her.

"Ah! Here you are, there you come." Chief Omna greeted her.

"And it's an honor to be here." Shiroi smiled.

Chief Omna chuckled at that, nodding his head.

"A year on from that fateful day, upon reflection let me say... that special monster you hatched that saved all of us? It proves that you're a Monstie boss!" Chief Omna smiled.

'He really does rhyme during this...' Shiroi thought, a sweat drop forming on her face.

"As a Rider, you have the right stuff. To grow, and to learn, and to be super tough! But there is still a lot to do, to make a full Rider out of you." Chief Omna exclaimed, getting a bit loud.

Shiroi giggled.

"Wait, let me guess? The greatest Riders never rest, in their fight to be the best?" Shiroi giggled, even rhyming for the fun of it.

"That's the spirit! And I'll be there to help out whenever ya need, ya hear!?" Dan cheered.

"Glad to hear it. You've always been like my father since I came to this village, so it'd be nice to get a helping hand from you." Shiroi smiled.

Dan blushed at that, rubbing his head slightly.

"Now it's time, and you know what to do. The Rite of Kinship waits you!" Chief Omna stated.

Shiroi nodded.

"Alright, choose and egg and let's see that hatching trick you managed last year!" Dan cheered.

"OK, let's see..." Shiroi replied, turning her head.

Noticing all of the eggs in the room, she eventually noticed a blue one with orange spots hopping a bit.

"Uh... is it supposed to do that?" She asked.

"No, what's going on with that egg?" Dan asked.

"Heads up!" Shiroi warned.

The egg immediately began hoping around, then rolling a bit.

"That's... that's  _awesome_!" Dan exclaimed.

"What if it breaks!?" Shiroi panicked.

She immediately chased after the egg, missing it many times until finally, it landed on Dan's head.

"Ooh... that looks painful..." Shiroi winced.

"O, ho, ho! That's one lively egg, and I'm not pulling your leg!" Chief Omna laughed.

Shiroi soon noticed a tail hanging from the egg, but it wasn't cracked anywhere.

"Hold on, that egg isn't moving... something's carrying it!" Shiroi exclaimed.

Hearing that shout, whatever was holding the egg immediately jumped and let it go, making Shiroi gasp before she jumped to catch it.

"Phew..." Shiroi sighed in relief.

Getting up, she blinked as she found the apparent thief, who looked to be an odd-looking Felyne.

"Nya... who are you?" He asked.

'I've never seen a Felyne like this before, though he looks kind of cute.' Shiroi thought.

"What's your name? Tell me, or prepare to taste the pawsome pads of power!" He asked.

Shiroi looked at him, getting a bit closer.

"Nya... well, I guess t's only polite to introduce myself..." He realized, scratching his ear.

Speeding to the side, everyone looked at him.

"I am a heroic wandering Felyne, the mysterious masked seeker of justice! My name is, err... pending!" The Felyne revealed.

Shiroi blinked before giggling a bit.

"I like this Felyne." She admitted.

"Yo! Why you messin' with the Ritual!? And you're not wearing any mask at all!" Dan questioned.

"It wasn't on purrpose! See, well... There was an egg, right as I was passing by... and-" He replied.

*"GROWL!"*

Everyone looked at his stomach as he held it.

"You were hungry basically." Shiroi giggled.

"Hungry? Furmished is more like it!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Shiroi giggled.

"We're in the middle of a sacred ceremony, take your growling stomach elsewhere!" Dan warned.

The Felyne looked shocked by that reply.

"Rude dude! I'm no alley Felyne, ya know! I'm the pawsome Paragon of Felyne-kind!" He shouted.

"Hey, calm down everyone." Shiroi intervened.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a donut and handed it to the Felyne.

"Donut?" She offered.

He smiled before grabbing it and quickly eating it, rubbing his stomach.

"Chief Omna, if it's alright with you, I don't mind if he stays." Shiroi requested.

"Eh!?" Dan exclaimed.

"Fur real!?" He exclaimed.

He immediately tackled Shiroi, knocking her to the ground and making her giggle.

"Nyaa! You're the best!" He smiled.

"You're welcome." Shiroi replied, giggling some more.

"Right, I've come to a decision. I'm gonna stick around and lend you a helping paw!" He decided.

Shiroi sat up as he quickly moved again.

"I've navigated all around the world and I've learned lots of useful things, you know!" He announced.

"Navigate... oh, how about you call yourself Navirou?" Shiroi suggested.

"Navirou... I like it! From now on, call me Navirou!" Navirou exclaimed.

Dan shook his head.

"She's seriously picking up this stray? That is so  _not awesome_!" Dan exclaimed.

"It looks like this Felyne is here to stay, so let's get this ritual back underway." Chief Omna decided.

Looking at the egg Navirou was holding, Shiroi made her decision.

"I think I know which egg to choose." Shiroi decided.

Navirou put the egg on the nest stand, and then Shiroi walked over to it before taking a breath.

"Alright, here goes..." She told herself, holding onto Haku's father.

Placing her hand on the egg, everyone watched as it glowed and began to crack, soon hatching to reveal a baby Velocidrome inside.

"Wow, a Velocidrome! I'm gonna name him Speedy!" Shiroi exclaimed.

The small Monstie blinked a bit, then began glowing as Shiroi's eyes widened, seeing it immediately grow into an adult Monstie.

"D-Did he just..." She asked.

"That's the difference between a Rider and one in-training, your Monstie grows in no time at all! It's totally  _awesome_!" Dan smirked.

"Wow..." Shiroi breathed.

Chief Omna soon walked up to Shiroi, reaching into his pocket.

"Now, for your full potential to be freed? Here is something you will need." Chief Omna smiled, taking it out.

Shiroi gasped as she was given a Kinship Stone.

"Wow... but wait, if I'm able to form bonds without this, then why do I need a Kinship Stone?" Shiroi inquired.

Chief Omna closed his eyes, giving Dan his cue.

"Shiroi, while you may be able to hatch a monster on your own, there is something you still can't do that you need the Kinship Stone for... it's time you learn about what happened a year ago." Dan replied.

"You mean that Nargacuga and the black stuff it brought?" Shiroi asked.

"Yes, that substance is a dark power known as... the Black Blight." Dan revealed, his voice dropping a bit.

"B-Black... Blight?" Shiroi repeated.

"Sounds scary..." Navirou remarked.

Dan nodded his head, closing his eyes as he visualized the Black Blight in dull detail.

"It's a dark force that corrupts monsters, making them stronger... yet making them more violent. The true horror is what it does to nature, as you saw firsthand, and the threat it brings with the Blighted Monsters. Our village was lucky, but other places around the world haven't been, one of which... maybe have been where your mother and you were from." Dan explained.

"So, my mother... was running from the Blight?" Shiori realized.

"Most likely, and she was so determined to bring you to safety, it became her sole purpose. Enough that making it here took the last of what she had." Dan replied, nodding slightly.

Shiori gave a sad look, taking a deep breath.

"And this is another purpose of the Riders, isn't it? We're trying to help keep this Blight at bay with the Kinship Stones." Shiori assumed.

"That is one purpose of ours, but we must still keep ourselves hidden by the world. You know what becoming a Rider entails." Dan replied.

Shiori nodded, knowing it fully well.

Those who became Riders could never leave the village once they gained the title.

"Now, it's time for you to finish the ceremony. You must purify this stone before you can reveal its hidden power. To do that, you must cleanse it in the waterfall at the Mt. Pondry Caves." He continued.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Shiroi exclaimed, raising her arm up.

She rushed out of the Hall, quickly stopping by the village's local smith, who turned to her.

"One sword and shield please." She smiled, holding out her payment.

"Ah, finally becoming a Rider, eh? Here you go." The Smith replied.

Handing her the weapons she asked for, Shiroi looked at the shield's reflective surface and smiled, placing it and the sword on her backside.

"Alright, are you ready Navirou? Speedy?" Shiroi asked.

"This will be pawsome!" Navirou replied, holding up a paw fist.

Speedy roared in response, which is when she jumped on its back and began riding him into Pondry Hills.

As she did, someone watched from afar, soon walking away.

* * *

Finally making it into Pondry Hills, the sight of Shiroi checking her map could be seen as she and Navirou stood in a field of Apnoths, using their non-violent natures to their advantage.

"OK, best we follow the left pathway." Shiroi decided.

"Are there more donuts that way?" Navirou asked.

Seeing that her Felyne friend had already eaten most of her donuts, Shiroi giggled a bit.

"No, and now I need to make sure I have plenty of donuts on hand." Shiroi laughed.

Rubbing her Monstie's head, it looked at her.

"Get ready, we're heading that way." She stated.

Nodding his head, Speedy rushed ahead and headed towards Mt. Pondry Caves, but as they did... a Yian Kut-Ku screeched as it flew towards them.

"Oh boy..." Shiori breathed.

"Get ready, it's time to fight!" Navirou exclaimed.

Shiroi nodded, dismounting from her Monstie's back as she readied her sword and shield. Navirou climbed onto her back, holding onto her left shoulder.

"Charge ahead!" She shouted.

Speedy roared before charging at the Yian Kut-Ku, making it jump to side as Shiori rushed ahead, making it swing out its leg in response. Holding up her shield to block, it briefly stumbled before she swung her sword against its foot.

The monster quickly moved back as it nearly stumbled, which is when Shiori whistled towards her Monstie.

"Jump on it!" Shiori cheered.

And that he did, immediately landing on the Yian Kut-Ku's head. Feeling itself being overwhelmed, the monster immediately took flight and left the battlefield.

"We did it!" Shiroi cheered.

"Teamwork makes the dream work!" Navirou exclaimed.

Speedy roared loudly, cheering alongside them.

"Alright, now let's get back to completing the ceremony." Shiroi stated.

"Nya! Let's go!" Navirou agreed.

Getting back on her Monstie, the duo entered the cave... right as the sounds of a Nargacuga's Claws were head from a higher part of the mountain.

One that was emitting a familiar black aura.

* * *

Going through the cave, the two eventually found themselves at its end, seeing the waterfall before them.

"Pawright, this is sacred spring! Check the stone in!" Navirou stated.

"Uh... actually, I just hold out my hand into the water and make my vow as a Rider." Shiroi clarified.

Navirou showed surprise at that, then embarrassment.

"Nya... what you said." Navirou explained.

She held out the stone, which had the brace open up, and then placed it into the water. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"As a Rider, my vow... is to make sure the innocent, people and monsters alike, get to live their lives to the fullest." Shiroi vowed.

Navirou and Shiroi soon gave a silent gasp as it shined brightly.

When it finally ended, Shiroi pulled it out of the water, showing it now had a symbol on it.

"Pawsome! Now you're a 100% certified Rider!" Navirou cheered.

"I can't believe it... I finally did it!" Shiroi cheered in reply.

Shiroi grabbed Navirou's arms, spinning around twice as a little happy dance before letting him down.

"Come on buddy, let's head back to the village." Navirou smiled.

"Yeah, but first? Time to be a bit flashy." Shiroi suggested.

Navirou nodded, and the two immediately did a pose, making the Kinship Stone flash briefly.

However, at that same moment, a black aura entered the cave, making Shiroi's eyes widen.

"My whiskers are tingling... I can feel a weird presence around here." Navirou mentioned nervously.

"Your whiskers are right. That's... that's the Black Blight!" Shiroi exclaimed.

"What!?" Navirou screamed.

A black sphere circled them, until landing before the sole exit as... the same Nargacuga from a year ago!

"No, it's... the same Nargacuga!" Shiroi gasped, shaking slightly.

"Wait, you recognize it?" Navirou asked, even more nervous.

"I'll explain later, because for now? We might want to focus on the fact it's likely here to attack us... and not like that Yian Kut-Ku." Shiroi promised.

Shiroi took a deep breath, holding out her Kinship Stone as Speedy gave a loud roar.

"Ride On!" She exclaimed.

Drawing out her weapons, the Nargacuga immediately rushed ahead, moving incredibly fast.

'And... now I remember these things are fast!' Shiroi recalled, flinching slightly.

The Nargacuga swung its claws as Shiroi held up her shield, flinging her across the cave as she tumbled across the ground.

"Nya... that hurt." Navirou mumbled.

"Are my ears still ringing?" Shiroi asked, her eyes spinning around.

Speedy charged at the Nargacuga, who quickly rose its left wing to guard. It then swung its claw and scratched the Velocidrome's neck in response. Shiroi got back on her feet and rushed in to help.

"OK, it's fast, so... Speedy, go left!" Shiroi ordered.

Speedy moved to the left, while Shiroi rushed to the right. The Nargacuga immediately jumped ahead and dodged them incoming attack.

Raising its tail, the Nargacuga swung it down and smashed it where they were, knocking them back.

"This is bad, how are we going to beat this thing if we can't hit it?" Navirou questioned.

In response, Speedy gave a slight growl, getting Shiroi's attention as she listened... then widened her eyes at what her Monstie said.

"Wait... fight while riding you?" Shiroi replied.

Speedy nodded his head.

"I know I've seen other Riders do that, but how will that help here when I haven't practiced that yet?" She asked.

"Wait, buddy! Maybe your Kinship Stone has some furrocious power it can use while you're riding your Monstie!" Navirou guessed, looking at her.

Looking at her stone, she smiled a bit.

**「** **Darling in the FranXX: VICTORIA** **」**

"Alright, let's give it a try!" Shiroi shouted, pumping a fist upwards.

Jumping on her Monstie's back, the Nargacuga roared as rushed at them.

'Kinship Stone, if Navirou's right... then please, let me know of the power within you!' Shiroi thought, closing her eyes.

The stone began to shine, getting her focus.

"I feel something, and it's linking me with Speedy!" Shiroi exclaimed, opening her eyes with a confident look.

Speedy immediately charged ahead, and the two monsters began to have a clash of force that ultimately ended with Speedy holding his ground and pushing the Nargacuga back.

"Alright, time for my first Kinship Skill!" Shiroi announced.

"Go for it!" Navirou cheered.

Holding out her hand, the Kinship Stone's brace opened up and its symbol flashed, making Speedy's eyes briefly flash.

" **Velocirush!** "

Speedy jumped into the air and began flipping with enough speed to look like a chainsaw. Once it stopped, the claws on his feet shined, marking the Velocidrome's next move. A furious flurry of kicks against the Blighted Monster.

The Nargacuga tried to block with its wings, only for them to be knocked back by the kicks before the rest managed to send it flying into the cave wall.

**「** **Insert Song End** **」**

"Whoa... that was incredible!" Shiroi smiled.

She suddenly slumped a bit, feeling a bit drained from the Kinship Skill she used, with Speedy showing the same signs.

"But also very draining, so I'm assuming it should be used scarcely." She panted.

The Nargacuga growled before fleeing through the cave entrance, getting the duo's attention.

"And don't come back!" Navirou warned.

"It probably will, considering this was a comeback... though I should thank you for helping me realize I could use the Kinship Skill." Shiroi smiled.

Navirou gave her a paw in response.

"So, that Nargacuga... you've seen it before?" Navirou asked.

"Yeah... I'll share the story as we head back, mainly because I want to make sure it didn't flee towards the Village." Shiroi replied.

Both of them paused at that.

"Nya... let's start right now." Navirou replied.

"Agreed." Shiroi nodded.

* * *

As Speedy walked through the fields, Shiroi explained the story.

"It was a year ago... my friends Cheval and Lillia were with me as were taking our Mock Rite of Kinship to start the last year of our Rider training. When we got back, that Nargacuga attacked our village, almost destroying the house Cheval and I lived in." Shiroi explained.

"Nya... how did you survive it rampaging?" Navirou questioned.

Shiroi gave a sad look as she held her feather close, a single tear forming in her eye at a certain memory.

"My... first Monstie gave her life to drive it back." She revealed.

Navirou's eyes widened at that.

"See, on that mock Rite? There was a real monster egg up there, one that hatched a monster none of us recognized, all because I touched it. Never before had a Rider hatched an egg without a Kinship Stone, but for the time I knew her, Haku was good friend. All that I have to remember her by is this feather, and my oath as a rider." Shiroi replied, sniffling a bit.

"So, you lost something too." Navirou realized.

"Lost something too?" Shiroi repeated, looking confused.

Taking a few seconds, she recalled Navirou's lack of name.

"Wait... Navirou, do you have amnesia? She realized.

"All I can remember is that I need to go back somewhere, and something about the Number Five." Navirou confirmed.

"Guess that means you don't know where you were born either." Shiroi stated.

"Hmm?" Navirou tilted his head, looking confused.

"I wasn't born in Hakum Village. When I was a baby, my mom brought me here, before she..." Shiroi answered.

Going silent there, Navirou rubbed her shoulder.

"Anyways, one of my reasons to become a Rider was because it was believed she was one. The last thing everyone saw was believed to be her Monstie taking her away." She continued.

"Then you want to see the world and find that Monstie, right?" Navirou guessed, smiling a bit.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. Riders aren't allowed to leave the village. Even though I knew that, I still wanted to be a Rider." Shiroi clarified.

"Pretty big downside there..." Navirou remarked.

Shiroi leaned by one of his ears, smiling a little.

"Actually, I'm hoping that if I do something big enough, I might be able to convince the Chief to make an exception. I just need to figure out what's big enough to make that happen." Shiroi smiled.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see what pawsome idea you think of." Navirou giggled.

They soon neared the village, where the Chief saw them return.

"Welcome back our new Rider. As of today, this village has gotten a bit brighter." Chief Omna praised.

"Thanks Chief Omna, but... there's a bit of a situation." Shiroi replied.

The Chief looked confused at that.

"After I finished the ceremony... the Blighted Nargacuga from last year came in and try to attack me." Shiroi revealed.

His eyes widened at that.

"I see... well, danger's no more, that much is true. The village is safe, and it's all thanks to you." Chief Omna replied.

"Glad to see it didn't come back here, but why didn't it?" Shiroi smiled, though her eyes had a confused look to them.

Whatever the reason was? For now, she kneeled as Omna held his staff out.

"And so, to you, this notice I give. From this day forth... as a Rider you'll live!" Chief Omna declared.

Shiroi stood up, causing her and Navirou to pose again.

"RIDE ON!"

And with that, Speedy roared a bit, unaware of a slight glow forming on the scratch he received.

* * *

Walking through the village, Shiroi saw the sight of Lillia and Cheval, then gave an excited smile as she ran over to them. Navirou quickly followed.

"Hey guys!" Shiroi exclaimed.

Both of them turned to see Shiroi waving at them.

"Hey Shiroi!" Lillie smiled.

"I'm guessing by that smile that it's official?" Cheval asked.

"Take a look." Shiroi giggled, holding up her Kinship Stone.

"Congratulations Shiroi!" Lillie cheered.

"Although... things didn't exactly go as smoothly as I thought. See... that Nargacuga from last year came back." Shiroi mentioned.

Cheval's eyes widened at that.

"No way... then it's nearby." Cheval asked, shaking a bit.

"Not sure, but I think I drove it off for now." Shiroi replied.

Shiroi's eyes widened.

"Oh right, I've got someone I'd like you two to meet." She smiled.

Navirou soon hopped onto her shoulder.

"Aww, who's Sir Fluffykins here?" Lillia asked, smiling at his cuteness.

"S-Sir Fluffykins!?" Navirou repeated, his eyes wide.

"This is my new friend Navirou, I met him when I got my Monstie, and he sort of helped me figure out how to beat the Nargacuga." Shiroi introduced.

She then turned to her Felyne friend.

"Navirou, this is Cheval and Lillia, we're been friends for as long as I remember. In fact, I live with Cheval and his mom, so he's almost like my brother." Shiroi smiled.

"Nyaa to meet you both! Navirou smiled.

"It went after just Shiroi... buy why?" Cheval whispered.

"Uh... Cheval?" Shiroi asked, noticing he wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. You were saying?" Cheval apologized.

Shiroi gave an awkward laugh in response.

"Hey Shiroi!" Dan called out.

Hearing her name, Shiroi turned as Dan walked into view, getting her attention.

"You need something?" Shiroi asked.

"Now that you're a Rider, time to set you up with your first Rider job. The outer entry to the forest has gained an Arzuros that we need to drive off." Dan explained.

"I get it, this is for me to get my feet a bit wet. I'll go ASAP!" Shiroi realized.

She and Navirou prepared to head off... then they saw Shiroi run back, briefly stopping by the three as she did.

"After I get some more donuts for Navirou." She chuckled embarrassingly.

And that she did, immediately rushing to the market to grab a few dozen.

* * *

Once she was done with gathering the donuts, she visited the stable for Speedy, who she noticed was scratching his... well, scratch.

"What's up Speedy?" Shiroi asked.

Speedy moved his claw, showing the scratch the Nargacuga gave him.

"Ooh... did you get that from the battle?" Shiori winced.

"That looks painful." Navirou remarked.

At that moment, Lillia decided to pass by, noticing Shiroi looking closely at her Monstie.

"Hey Shiroi, something wrong?" Lillia asked.

"Just saw that Speedy got scratched by the Nargacuga, it looks like it's really irritating him." Shiroi explained.

"No worries, I have just the thing." Lillia reassured her.

Navirou watched as Lillia took out a jar, with Shiroi chuckling a bit.

"Word of advice? Prepare for any kind of flavor in her mixtures." Shiroi warned.

The Felyne got worried as she mixed something in, which then became a puff of smoke as everything combined, creating some kind of syrupy substance. Speedy looked a bit nervous as he saw it.

"OK, let's just touch you right... here!" Lillia smiled.

The moment Lillia applied it on Speedy's body? The Velocidrome briefly roared, making Navirou and Shiroi cover their ears.

"I'm guessing it's one of those heals by stinging medicines." Shiroi chuckled.

Speedy slowly relaxed, quickly feeling the irritation of his scratch fade away.

"There you go, all better." Lillia smiled.

Shiroi gave a tooth smile, soon widening her eyes as she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, what kind of Monstie did you and Cheval get?" Shiroi asked.

"Both of them are in the other stables, take a look." Lillia replied.

Following her to the other side, Shiroi's eyes widened open seeing two dragon-like creatures, one red and another green. The two monsters in question were a Rathalos and Rathian respectively.

"A Rathalos and a Rathian! Wow, I can't believe we actually had eggs for them!" Shiroi exclaimed.

"This is my partner Ratha and Cheval's partner Rathi." Lillia smiled, introducing the Monstie duo.

She quickly rubbed their noses with their hand, which they both enjoyed, before taking Speedy out of his stable and getting on his back.

"Hey Shiroi, quick question before you go?" Lillia asked.

"Sure thing, what's up?" Shiroi replied.

"You ever think about what it's like outside of the village? Even though we're Riders now, I still want to see the world. There's gotta be something we're meant to do out there." Lillia asked, voicing her thoughts.

"I'd be lying if I never thought about it. As much as I'd like to find my mom's Monstie, I've always thought about what kind of Riders exist in other villages, what kind of monsters no one's ever found like with Haku." Shiroi confirmed.

Navirou smiled and hopped off Shiroi's shoulder for a moment.

"If it's the outside world you want to know about, you can ask me anything!" Navirou said confidently.

"Oh yeah, guess you would be searching everywhere." Shiroi realized, recalling his amnesia.

"Yeah, but I've never seen Riders before today. Most of the world is full of Hunters who hunt monsters instead of befriending them." Navirou mentioned.

Shiroi nodded at that, albeit nervously.

"We've heard of them! They make a living by hunting monsters!" Lillia remarked.

"I kind of get why they exist due to some dangerous monsters like the Deviljho, but it still gives me the willies to think there are people who can fight a monster without the aid of one themselves." Shiroi admitted.

"Too bad about that Rider's Code keeping us here..." Lillia sighed.

"Maybe you can find a way? I bet even Chief Omna thinks that's a clawful rule, so just do something pawsome enough that he'll put his faith in you." Navirou encouraged.

"That's definitely my plan, so let's hope it works out for us and Cheval if he's interested." Shiroi agreed.

Lillia gave a somewhat deadpan look at that for a moment, before shocking her head and looking at Shiroi with full confidence.

"Well, as long as you aren't doing anything to outright break the rules... guess it'll be fine." Lillia stated.

Speedy soon turned to the village gates, with Shiroi looking at her friend one last time.

"Now, off to complete my first Rider mission!" Shiroi exclaimed.

With that, she and her Monstie rode through the village gates.

* * *

Shiroi found herself in the deeper area of the forest where monsters called home, which also was the area the river cross through it and lead to the mountains.

"Alright, where's that Arzuros?" Shiroi wondered.

A loud roar went off, getting the duo's attention.

"Nyaa!" Navirou screamed in surprise.

"OK, guess the answer is deeper than this area..." Shiroi chuckled nervously.

Speedy rushed through the forests, eventually leading his Rider to an Arzuros gobbling up the fish like a hungry glutton. When it noticed them, it gave a loud roar in response.

"Alright, here goes... Ride On!" Shiroi announced.

Speedy roared in response, with Shiroi moving near his ear.

"Arzuros aren't very fast, so let's use speed to beat it." She whispered, making sure the Arzuros didn't hear her.

Nodding his head, Speedy rushed ahead as the Arzuros charged at them, albeit much slower.

Using this to his advantage, Speedy moved to the side, giving Shiroi and opening to swing her sword against the bear-like monster's backside. Feeling the impact, the Arzuros briefly tumbled over.

"Speedy, time for us to attack together!" Shiroi shouted.

" **Double Attack: Speed!** "

Jumping off the Velocidrome's back, Shiroi and Speedy's bodies briefly flashed blue before they rushed in and stormed the Arzuros from both sides.

"Nyaa!? What was that?" Navirou asked, looking amazed.

"That was a double attack. It's a trick a Rider and Monstie can do if they're in sync when attacking, but only if they know if a monster's weakness is speed, technique, or strength." Shiroi explained, quickly glancing at him.

Slowly getting up, the Arzuros paused a bit... before it started emitting a black aura!

"What the!?" Shiroi gasped.

"The Black Blight, here!?" Navirou shouted.

Quickly getting back on Speedy, Shiroi moved away before the now more violent Arzuros lunged where she was and swiped its claws at her.

"No choice, guess I'll need to use it." Shiroi realized.

Holding out her Kinship Stone, it opened up.

" **Kinship Skill: Velocirush!** "

Flipping through the air, Speedy immediately kicked the Arzuros before it was knocked back, eventually making it growl a little before fleeing somewhere. Navirou looked at something as Shiroi kept watching.

"Hey partner, look here." Navirou mentioned.

Turning her head, Shiroi gasped as she saw many flowers emitted the blight on them.

"That explains it, this Arzuros must have touched these... better not get any closer ourselves." Shiroi assumed, backing up slightly.

"Smart thinking, touching those Blighted plants would be dangerous."

Hearing a voice behind them, Shiroi and Navirou turned to see a woman with pink hair that wore a blue and white outfit could be seen.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Shiroi asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You there, stay clear of the forest until we conclude our investigation." The woman warned.

Shiroi and Navirou looked at each other.

"I... think we need to let Chief Omna know about this." Shiroi decided.

* * *

The next morning, Shiroi was seen with Cheval, talking about the woman who had followed Shiroi back to Hakum Village.

"Who is that person who followed you here?" Cheval asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure, but she already seemed to know about Riders and our village, so... I'm guessing maybe she's related to how we Riders are able to stay so remote?" Shiroi guessed, shrugging a little.

"She sure knew what the Blight was, she kept calling plants infected by it as Blackgrass." Navirou remarked.

Both Riders showed worried looks at that.

"Last year you only saw the one plant on the safer half of the forest, now not the half monsters live in has it, and a lot more of it." Shiroi stated.

"We need to destroy this Blight before it gets any closer, otherwise..." Cheval replied, getting a bit emotional.

"Whoa! Cheval, calm down a bit! I don't want to remember what happened last year as much as you do!" Shiroi exclaimed, holding her hands out.

Cheval soon took a deep breath, relaxing a bit.

"Sorry, it's just... all those monsters never had a choice to be infected. Are we able to even help them, or are we too late? What if destroying the blight means..." Cheval mentioned.

"Whoa... never thought of it like that, but Chief Omna said our Kinship Stones keep it back. Maybe that means more than just fighting Blighted Monsters?" Shiroi suggested.

"Maybe, but what can they do if that didn't stop the Nargacuga from last year?" Cheval wondered.

Shiroi hummed at that, having no clear answer to give him.

"I think maybe we should go clear our minds for a bit. How about you, Lillia, and I go out riding while the Chief doesn't need us? If we see anything about the Blight, we'll come back and see if he'll tell us anymore." Shiroi suggested.

"Yeah, guess it would be good to distract myself a bit." Cheval agreed.

"Meet me out there while I go find Lillia, alright?" Shiroi smiled.

Shiroi quickly ran to get her, and in almost no time, all three Riders were seen throughout Pondry Hills. Shiroi watched as Ratha and Rathi flew across the sky, making her sigh slightly.

"What's wrong partner?" Navirou inquired.

"Nothing, just some minor jealousy that I can't fly alongside them because Speedy doesn't have wings." Shiroi chuckled slightly.

Speedy lowered his head at that.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean it like that Speedy, it doesn't mean I don't like you!" Shiroi reassured.

As that happened, Shiroi noticed something red run into the forest, likely a monster.

"Hey, Lillia!?" She called.

"Hmm?" Lillia blinked.

Ratha hovered near the ground, getting Lillia closer to Shiroi.

"Lillia, do we have any kind of red monsters in Pondry Hills? And I don't mean red in shade like the Yian Kut-Ku, but like Cheval's hair or Ratha's scales." Shiroi asked.

"No, I don't think we do. What did it look like?" Lillia asked.

"Hmm... kind of looked like a Velocidrome if painted red." Shiroi recalled, noticing their shared body shapes.

"The only monster I can think of is an Iodrome, and they definitely don't live here." Lillia mentioned.

Rathi soon lowered near them.

"Then we should probably check this out." Cheval suggested.

"It went into the forest, so let's all check it out together." Shiroi agreed.

The trio all went in, with Ratha and Rathi landing due to the difficulties they'd have flying through the forest, hoping to find some answers about the apparent Iodrome Shiroi had seen.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. As you can see from this chapter, rather than Ratha who I gave to Lillia, the main monster is the one I created and named Haku. She and Shiroi are both named after Japanese terms related to the color white, and part of the reason for this story's name beyond a certain thing in-game that those who've played will know of.**

**Cheval's also still got his mother and is a Rider under better circumstances, though I slightly kept some of his feelings over the Black Blight, only now it's more of fear than anger. For how I plan to have Lillia leave now that she's a Rider? You'll see that by next chapter, which is all I'll say. As for the fact Speedy's got the scratch Ratha got in-game... *clears throat* well, these are a few of the changes for this AU.**

**Shiroi herself was also a fresh new twist on a story protagonist I've made, being more energetic and less serious than anyone I've written in the lead role before. Among the trio of herself, Cheval, and Lillia, her main contribution is giving them all energy. I always loved Navirou's interactions with the player, so this kind of personality felt right, and I really like Navirou, so that's a plus.**

**For anyone worried things are too similar right now, I assure you that once we get to Darj Snowfields, the story will truly fit its AU nature more due to spoilers I can't talk about. I'm especially excited for how I showcase the Black Blight in this story, so I hope you enjoy that when the clues to how it works in this story come to light. They aren't too different, but still pretty exciting.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this story's discontinuation on FFN, I was working on Chapter 2, and after some thought?
> 
> I decided to give some sort of conclusion by making a summary of the events that would have happened had I continued, since I know a few people were excited for this story.

**Time for the second chapter, where Shiroi's finally going to leave Hakum Village and see the world, while hopefully finding clues about her mother and the apparent Monstie she had. I'll admit this story was a bit more silent compared to my others, but since Monster Hunter Stories is just one game (possible a lesser known one) in the Monster Hunter franchise, it makes sense. At least those who did review are excited so far.**

**To anyone that's been wondering about how Lillia will still go the same route she had in the game despite being a Rider, I hope the reason this chapter shows gives a reason that works well enough. Anyways, this is the first Rider battle we'll see her and Cheval partake in for a while, so I hope what you get is something you'll enjoy, especially since this is multiple Riders fighting instead of one Rider against many monsters.**

**Oh, one important thing I need to mention? I decided to re-watch the Ride On anime just to help with a few ideas, and I remembered that Chief Omna doesn't try to rhyme in that version, while Navirou's not as heavy on cat puns. Since both are tricky to manage, I've changed the previous chapter so Omna only rhymes during the ritual. Navirou will keep talking like this until something in the chapter makes him stop with the cat puns.**

**Now, before we begin? Here's one question a few of you have asked and others might have been wondering about. For the Riders, each of them will only have a single Monstie, but I'll be including the anime exclusive riders along with some OC Riders. If you want a certain monster as a Monstie, feel free to suggest one and I'll see if it fits my planned story line. If not? Then I'll try making including it in a monster fight.**

**Well, guess that's all I need to say, so let's get to the action of this chapter!**

* * *

  ** _Chapter 2 - Dawn of the Rider, Part 2_**

Walking deep into the forest, the trio of Shiroi, Cheval, and Lillia tied to find the apparent Iodrome that Shiroi possibly saw.

"Anyone think we may have lost it?" Shiroi asked.

"Possibly, though there's not many places for something red to hide in this forest." Cheval replied.

Hearing that, Ratha immediately tried to hide in the bushes... Cheval and Shiroi didn't say a word.

"I think you just proved their point Ratha-" Lillia replied.

Before she could finish her sentence, Lillia gasped before pointing forward.

"There it is!" She exclaimed.

Turning around, Shiroi and Cheval saw the Iodrome with a group of eight Ioprey, only for some strange reason, the Iodrome had... armor attached to it?

"What's going on here?" Cheval wondered.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to make a guess? That Iodrome didn't get a say about wearing that stuff." Shiroi replied, looking nervous.

Turning around, the Iodrome immediately noticed their Kinship Stones, causing it to suddenly thrash and release a loud roar. The nearby Ioprey all reacted and growled at the trio.

"Oh boy... are we all alright with taking three each?" Shiroi asked.

"Seems fair, but what about the Iodrome?" Cheval asked.

"How about the closest to it fights it?" Lillia suggested.

"That seems fair." Shiroi agreed.

All three and their Monsties stood ready, with Shiroi getting the trio of Ioprey that had the Iodrome in it. Shiroi, Cheval, and Lillia all quickly split up to give one another the proper room to fight their respective monsters.

Each of them drew their weapons, with Lillia being shown to have a staff and Cheval wielding a two-handed sword.

"Go Speedy!" Shiroi shouted.

Speedy roared in reply before charging at the Iodrome, quickly leaping for a jump kick.

*"ROAR!"*

The Iodrome's sudden roar caused the two Ioprey to mysteriously jump and hold a foot out, blocking Speedy and knocking him back slightly. Shiroi and Navirou both briefly shouted as they nearly fell off.

"Nya!? What did they just do?" Navirou exclaimed in confusion.

"I... I have no idea! An Iodrome should only be different from a Velocidrome through having venom, not strategies in leading the pack!" Shiroi admitted.

Cheval swung his sword, but another roar made all three Ioprey he fought jump over his blade.

"I agree, especially if it doesn't even see where each Ioprey is to command them!" Cheval replied loudly.

Swinging her staff out, Lillia heard another roar as her three Ioprey managed to duck it in unison, however...

"Wait, could it be that armor?" Lillia wondered aloud.

Looking at the Iodrome, she swung her staff, making it release a slight melody that got its attention.

"Ratha, Fireball!" She shouted.

Ratha opened his mouth, emitting some heat from it before unleashing it as a sphere of flames. The Iodrome immediately roared loudly, causing all eight Ioprey to regroup and spit their venom to counter the flame.

As the two attacks burst, some poison splattered near Shiroi, who quickly panicked as Speedy moved her and Navirou out of danger.

"We need to be careful of that poison..." Shiroi said softly, looking at it eat through some nearby rocks.

As Shiroi regrouped with Cheval and Lillia, the trio slowly moved back as the Iodrome and its Ioprey continued their approach.

"This isn't going well, we need a plan that can get past that Iodrome's awareness." Cheval mentioned, sweating slightly.

Navirou sniffed the air right as he said that.

"Weird, that armor's scent making my whiskers tingle... but why?" Navirou wondered.

Shiroi's eyes widened.

"You mean you can smell it?" Shiroi asked.

"Yeah, and it's really stinky!" Navirou confirmed.

"Then I think we have a plan. Maybe the Iodrome doesn't need to see the Ioprey to know what commands it should give them, but if it still needs to be aware... what if there was nothing it or the Ioprey could see period?" Shiroi suggested.

Cheval and Lillia looked at her, right as they saw her point to Speedy's mouth, immediately telling them what she was suggesting.

"I see, let's try it then." Cheval agreed.

"OK, here we go!" Lillia exclaimed.

Ratha and Rathi jumped to the sides, soon blasting a beam of fire at each other that aimed at the ground. The resulting collision with each other and the stony surface ended with a cloud of dust.

"Navirou, use your nose!" Shiroi whispered.

"Right!" Navirou quietly replied.

The Iodrome looked confused, with Speedy rushign ahead as Navirou motioned his head on where to go, and when they got close enough...

"Gotcha!" Shiroi shouted.

The Iodrome turned as Shiroi swung her sword, but was too late as the armor was sliced off.

The smoke ended as the two heard the metallic clang, seeing the Iodrome blinking a bit. Realizing where it was, it gave a soft roar, making each of the Ioprey follow as they left the area.

"Good job guys, we really..." Shiroi smiled, a tired look on her face.

Unfortunately, Shiroi collapsed before she could finish.

"Shiroi!?" Cheval shouted worriedly.

"What happened to her?" Lillia questioned.

"She's been poisoned by Iopreye's venom!"

Both Chevla and Lillia turned as they saw the same woman from before, who suddenly appeared on the scene.

"There's no time to waste, we need to help her drink this antidote." She advised, holding out a vial.

Chevla and Lillia nodded, helping Shiroi up as the woman placed the antidote to her throat. Since she couldn't drink it herself, she rubbed Shiroi's throat, making her grunt slightly, allowing her to swallow the antidote by reflex.

"Oh hai! Found you Captain, whaddya up to over here?"

Cheval and Lillia nearly jumped in surprise as they saw a man in a blue outfit with blonde hair walk onto the scene.

"Captain?" Navirou repeated.

Shiroi soon woke up, making Navirou smile before jumping on her.

"Buddy, you're OK!" Navirou exclaimed happily.

"Oh... Navirou, what happened? I recall the Iodrome leaving, but then..." Shiroi asked, rubbing her forehead.

"From what I heard, some of the Ioprey's poison flew into your mouth when Ratha's fireball." Navirou revealed.

Shiroi briefly paled, soon taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"From now on, I'm always carrying some antidote on hand..." Shiroi decided.

Getting back on her feet, Shiroi walked outside, which is when Cheval and Lillia ran up to her.

"Shiroi, are you alright?" Lillia asked.

"I am now, thanks for making an antidote when you did." Shiroi reassured her.

"It wasn't Lillia, that woman from before saved you." Cheval clarified.

"Eh?" Shiroi blinked.

At that moment, the woman in questioned walked by the trio, getting Shiroi's attention.

"Your friend speaks the truth. I had the antidote for an Ioprey and Iodrome on hand." She explained.

"Oh, then my thanks to you." Shiroi smiled.

"Now that you're awake, I believe proper introductions are in order. My name is Simone, the Captain of the Royal Scriveners." Simone greeted.

"The... what?" Shiroi asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Shiroi, the Scriveners are a group from Gilderan that help organize Hunters for threats, they're also one of the few people who know about the existence of Riders, not to mention help keep them a secret." Cheval explained.

Shiroi's eyes widened.

"Whoa... so, that means you came to our village due to those Ioprey and the Iodrome they followed?" Shiroi realized.

"That's correct." Simon confirmed.

The boy from before soon walked up to the group, making Shiroi blink at him.

"We, the Scriveners, are also investigating changes in the environment... oh! Forgot to say it, but my name's Pappan, though feel free to call me VC Pappy! Wassup?" Pappy explained.

"Uh..." Shiroi trailed off.

"This guy's one bean short of a paw pad..." Navirout whispered to himself.

After a moment, Shiroi cleared her throat.

"You mean the Black Blight and the Monsters it's infected, right?" Shiroi realized.

"Yes, you are correct." Simon confirmed once again.

Chief Omna and Dan soon walked into view, getting the attention of Shiroi and her friends.

"They have one other reason to be hear besides what they've already shared with you. With the ongoing threat, they're also seeking Riders who can help them." Chief Omna revealed.

"Wait, you mean like..." Lillia gasped, realizing what he meant.

"Since the Blight threatens us all? Yes, it means they've come to request some of our Riders join them in subduing its growing threat." Dan confirmed.

"Most of the veteran Riders here are ones they can't afford, but the youths who have potential they can develop from seeing the world? Those they can afford to offer this chance to, and you three are currently the only youths they have." Simon explained.

She sighed a bit.

"Unfortunately, we still need the permission of a Rider Village's chief, and at the moment..." Simone continued.

"They don't consider us ready." Shiroi realized, looking a bit glum.

"I'm not surprised, considering we only just became Riders. That can't be enough of a reason on its own." Cheval replied.

Lillia placed her hands on their shoulders, pulling them closer to her.

"But it does mean if we do prove ourselves, we actually can leave the village!" She smiled.

"That's right, so we just need to do that! I'm getting Speedy!" Shiroi realized excitedly.

She ran to the stables, with Simon giggling a bit.

"It seems you have quite the enthusiastic Rider among your ranks." Simone remarked.

"That we do." Dan replied, lightly shaking his head.

Everyone heard Shiroi cheer as she and Speedy rode off to do more Rider work, with Navirou riding on her hat due to the sudden speed.

Later that night, in an area deep near the peaks of Pondry Hills, the sight of a young figure could be seen as the Blighted Nargacuga walked into view. Their face soon showed themselves as a boy Shiroi's age, scowling a bit.

"So, you managed to give it a scar? Good... that means it won't be long before everything sets into motion." He stated.

Holding his hand up, a black Kingship Stone with a brace made of purple metal instead of gray stone could be seen.

"The Blight is nowhere near its end... the worst has only begun." He stated.

**_"It has only just begun..."_ **

His eyes glowed briefly before he walked off, with the Blighted Nargacuga moving into a hiding spot as it waited for the time when it was meant to act.

Meanwhile, back in Hakum Village, the scar on Speedy's eye began to emit a dark glow.

The sun quickly rose, but as Cheval and Shiroi slept, the latter having Naviroi sleeping on top of her...

*"KNOCK!"*

Hearing the sound, all three of them quickly woke up.

"Hmm? Where's there...?" Shiroi mumbled tiredly.

"It's me, now come quick! Something happened! Worse, it's related to Speedy!" Lillia answered.

Shiroi's eyes widened.

"Wait, what!?" She shouted.

That shout fully woke up Cheval and Navirou, with Shiroi quickly changing into her clothes before running off. Upon making it to the Monstie stable... that's when Shiroi saw it and gasped in horror.

Speedy's door had been smashed off with clear bite marks, and the Velocidrome was gone.

"Figured you'd be here the moment Lillia told you about this." Dan remarked, walking by her side.

"W-What happened to Speedy?" Shiroi asked.

"Well... remember how Speedy got that scratch when you fought the Blighted Nargacuga? It seems that... it let the Blight spread to your Monstie, and it realized this." Dan revealed.

Shiroi paled at that, feeling herself freeze in place.

"No... please, tell me that can't be." She whispered.

"If I'm being honest? It may have not fallen to the Blight, but it either knew it was getting close to identified the scratch's pain as such, and fled from the village before it could do any damage." Dan mentioned, scratching his head.

Shiroi kept her worried look, touching her Kinship Stone.

"Is... is there anyway to help Speedy?" She asked.

"Well, if the Blight hasn't gotten to him yet? Your Kinship Stone can be used to stop its spread. However, if the Blight's already done infected him entirely..." Dan explained.

"What? What happens if I'm too late?" Shiroi questioned, feeling a lump in her throat.

Dan closed his eyes.

"There's no way to save a Monster or Monstie that's been corrupted by the Black Blight's influence..." He revealed.

Shiroi gasped upon hearing that.

Walking back to her friends, a worried Shiroi explained what had happened and what might happen to Speedy.

"No way, Speedy might be falling to the Blight?" Cheval replied.

"That's right, so we need to find him! That's why I need your help." Shiroi confirmed.

"Wow, this is furr real, isn't it?" Navirou realized.

After that reply, Lillia and Cheval looked at him, making him blink in confusion.

"What?" He said, still blinking.

"No offense to you Navirou, as I do find it cute and easy enough to understand, but... I think Lillia and Cheval have trouble understanding you when you talk with all those Felyne puns." Shiroi explained.

Hearing this, the playful Felyne laughed and scratched his head.

"Oh, sorry about that. Force of habit." Navirou apologized.

Shiroi smiled at that.

"Anyways... without Speedy, I'll need to ride on one of you. Do you know if Ratha and Rathi mind a second passenger?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure Rathi wouldn't mind, but Ratha... not so much." Lillia replied.

"Guess that's settled, now let's go find Speedy!" Shiroi exclaimed, raising a fist up.

From a distance, Chief Omna watched as they headed to the stables, with Ratha and Rathi quickly taking flight as Shiroi rode with Cheval on the latter's back.

"Something tells me this event will decide where their kinship will lead them." He stated.

Ratha and Rathi flew over Pondry Hills, trying to spot any Velocidromes that had a Rider sash on their back, currently having no luck.

"Shiroi, any luck back there?" Cheval asked.

"Not yet... and now I'm getting worried." Shiroi answered.

Ratha briefly paused as Lillia looked near the forest.

"Hey guys? You don't think Speedy went into the deeper areas of the forest, do you?" She questioned.

Shiroi paled at that.

"N-no way, the monsters there would be way too powerful for even an empowered Velocidrome." Shiroi laughed.

_"Shiroi... Shiroi!"_

Her face froze as she heard her name, putting her hands by her ears.

"Shiroi? What's wrong?" Cheval asked.

"I... heard someone calling me." She answered, feeling her eyes shake.

Looking around, she noticed part of the cliffs in the deeper forest.

_"Shiroi!"_

She sweated a bit, realizing where it was coming from.

"Speedy... is that you? Are you telling me you're actually by those cliffs?" She questioned, sweating even more.

"Huh?" Cheval blinked.

"Hate to say this guys, but... I think Speedy's by the cliffs." Shiroi revealed.

"I totally jinxed it, didn't I?" Lillia sighed.

"Jinx or not, my Monstie's there... and I'm not abandoning him!" Shiroi exclaimed.

Cheval sighed before smiling.

"Figured you'd say that, so I guess we have no chose." He stated.

Rathi began flying towards the cliffs, surprising Lillia.

"W-Wait for us!" She called.

* * *

**_Once they reach the mountain top, they try and fail to locate Speedy, which is when the Blighted Nargacuga returns to attack them. Ratha and Rathi would be overwhelmed due to it being near the corrupted Kinship Crystal this time, and just when it seems like the trio might be done for... a grown up Haku flies down and saves them! Shiroi and Haku have a small moment as they recognize each other, and then team up to finally stop the Blighted monster once and for all. Shiroi stops sensing Speedy, making her feel sad as if he disappeared for her original Monstie's return._ **

**_With the crystal purified, Chief Omna and Dan show up, deciding they have the right to leave the village. On their recommendation, they start by looking for The Channeler, but the icy lands he live in leave their Monsties too cold to fly in, forcing them to walk. To make matters worse? Not long after, they get separated by an avalanche, which leads Shiroi and Navirou finding Frostfang and Avinia, who they help get back on her feet as they unknowingly find The Channeler's home._ **

**_After doing a few things, they learn who he is as he gives them gems to awaken their Monstie's latent powers and fight off the Khezu in their way. Realizing Avinia's heading to Gildegaran as well, they invite her to join them, which she accepts... though mostly because she likes Felynes like Navirou._ ** **_Upon their arrival, everyone glares at them a bit since despite Riders joining to help with the Black Blight crisis, the view on Riders is still a very negative one. Luckily, they have Reverto, who somewhat understands Riders to a degree._ **

**_It isn't wrong before they run into Debli (who actually is a Rider in this story, his Monstie being a Congalala), another Rider who lost his village to a Blighted Monster, and some of the Riders who only appear in the Ride On anime. Hearing many Riders are sole survivors or a small group makes the group realize just how bad it was, with Avinia herself feeling worse about their chances, but Shiroi reminds them that doing nothing won't help either._ **

**_Shortly after, the situation with Alabrax reaches Gildegaran, and the Riders go to lend their aid... right as Dr. Manelger shows up, with his Monster controlling invention clearly being seen as an insult to the Riders. When they go after the problem, since they worry he may be only worsening the problem, they soon run into the strange boy... and a now corrupted and mutated Speedy that's become a dark counterpart to a Monstie, drawing all the Riders into a fight._ **

**_During the battle, the people in Oasum are drawn in to see it, including a moment where Haku defends Shiroi without any order, and then Shiroi asking if she can still fought out of concern. This action finally marks a contrast between Riders and those who see Monsters as tools to use. Getting back on their feet_ ** _**, the duo finally manage** **to overpower the Dark Rider, who swears revenge against Shiroi as he retreats.** _

_**For the kindness they showed their monsters, the people decide to give the Riders the chance to save Albarax, leading them to fight the powerful Blighted Diablos. Even with the power of so many Riders, this Blighted Monster is too powerful. Even worse, during the battle, Shiroi is trapped under the sands and Haku's knocked unconscious, with no one having the time to help her as the Diablos continues its attack.** _

_**While lying inside the pile of sand,** _ **_Shiroi realizes that if she wants to stop the tragedies caused by the Black Blight... and has to use her bond with Haku to find a way to save the People and the Blighted Monsters. Calling to Haku, her Monstie wakes up saves her, causing a bright light as her Kinship Stone evolves. With their strengthened bond, she and Haku_ ** _**use their Kinship Skill for the first time, known as Shining Starlight. (think something like Rathi's Scorching Slice, but with as a star-shaped beam)** _

_**The power of this skill doesn't just stop the Diablos, but actually removes its Blight! Seeing this, the Diablos leaves, with Albarax's environment healing itself. Now having earned their trust, the Riders decide they need to find Manegler, learning he's in Geo-Fulkright. Rushing over there, they run into his trap, only for Navirou to reveal his true form and send them into his secret lair. In this lair, they meet the Numbers, leading to Navirou reclaiming his lost memories as they break out and stop Manegler's operations... despite he gets away.** _

_**Following Navirou's example, the other Numbers join with a Rider, with Beats joining Debli, Cryo with Cheval, Fifi with Avinia, Spex with Lillia, and Fluff with an OC Rider I made with a Lagiacrus Monstie. Following this, the group heads to Koapni Village and deals with the problems there before returning to Gildegaran, where everyone learns of the other Kinship Crystals that may need to be purified to stop the Blight. As a result, they all split up, and eventually... find the mural about the Rider's origins.** _

_**Feeling some link to it, Shiroi decides to go to Babda Forest, finding the original Rider Monster, the great Versa Pietru. This leads her to find the Kirin guarding a Kinship Crystal, and in the process... finds her parents, who had been resting and healing after safely getting her to Hakum Village. This is where she learns the truth about her ancestry, being a descendant of the Redan, the hunter who became the First Rider. This is revealed to be why she can form Monstie Bonds without a Kinship Stone.** _

_**However, she also learns that boy is someone tied to a Hunter who caused the original outbreak of the Blight with his monster, the corrupted form of Versa... the Makili Pietru, created by the dark influence of an ancient Fatalis that shared this Hunter's wish for the death of all Monsters. After the battle, the Black Blight and White Miracle became the eggs of two unique monsters. The White Miracle's egg... was the same one Haku hatched from.** _

_**Realizing where the Black Blight's monster egg is, Shiroi goes to find it before the Dark Rider can... but Manegler takes it, forcing the group to head to Mount Celion in order to stop them. However, they arrive too late, and the Black Blight's egg hatches. In the process of heading up, Shiroi and the Dark Rider, now revealed to be named Kuro, have a battle... only for him to call Speedy, who he forces into a Channeling gem to evolve the Black Blight's physical form (or Koku) to its strongest form, infecting the strongest Kinship Crystal and envelop the world in darkness.** _

_**Shiroi and Haku's attempts to fight are useless, and every other Monstie falls to the Blight's effects, with their Riders unable to do anything but hold them at bay with their Kinship Stones. As Haku falls hurt, Shiroi walks through Kuro and Koku's attacks, promising Haku they will make it through... because she has her and all their friends; be they normal people, Hunter, Riders and Monsties alike by their side, and will get through this together.** _

_**With this encouragement, everyone's Kinship Stones and the other Kinship Crystals they purified lend their light, causing Haku to evolve into her ultimate form. This frees the Monsties from Koku's influence. Upon seeing this, Shiroi knows how to end its threat for good. When Redan tried, he was one Rider, and knew it would return... so left the means for new Riders to one day unite against it, and create a new White Miracle from their united power to stop the Blight's tyranny Forever.** _

**_Lending Haku their power, she and Shiroi join the Riders on Mount Celion and the Numbers for one united Kinship skill, creating a white light that shines from a rainbow of their combined Kinship Skills to break the Blight's aura. Seeing this, Kuro shows surprise, right before he and Koku are enveloped. The end result leaves Kuro a newborn child, while Koku turns into an egg that transforms into a new Monster's egg._ **

**_In the end, the newborn Kuro becomes Shiroi's younger sister as she returns to her family, and finally... Haku and Shiroi join the others where they first met, renewing the promise of their bond._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.
> 
> If I ever feel like it, I may type up some of the scenes that I really wanted to make, so keep an eye out for this story possibly going past 2 chapters.


End file.
